


Wings

by Ena2705



Category: Lucifer - Fandom
Genre: Flying, Gen, Hurt Lucifer, Lucifer is injured, Lucifer’s wings, Protective Chloe Decker, Reveal Fic, Trixie - Freeform, Wings, protective Maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ena2705/pseuds/Ena2705





	Wings

There was always something quite relaxing about flying in the rain at night, Lucifer thought. It was probably due to the fact that the rain drops hitting his wings felt like 1000 tiny massages, and the cool wind was a break from the warmth of the penthouse. He thrust his chest forward and released his wings. Lucifer leapt up and soared above the LA skyline. He stopped to admire the view and his wings begged to move more, like stretching a limb you have been sat on for a while. The Morningstar smirked and set off once more, swerving between buildings, under billboards, and round in circles. Laughing in pure ecstasy, he hadn’t had fun like this in eons, not since the Silver City. He saw a small commercial plane and decided to have a little fun, chasing after it and giving the passengers a scare as he sped past their windows.

Not so long after, he started to feel the chill of the rain and turned to return to the penthouse. On his way back, however, the downpour got stronger, making it hard to see infront of him. Before he knew it, he had cut a corner short and hit his wing on a building. Lucifer cried out in pain, falling slightly before catching himself with his other wing. The wing was broken and he knew he couldn’t make it home. Luckily, he recognized the Detective’s apartment building and allowed himself to lower not so graciously to the ground, deciding to walk the rest of the way to conserve energy. 

There was a sharp knock on the door and her daughter skipped over happily to answer it. “Trixie!” The Detective warned, getting up to answer the door herself. To her surprise, at the other side was a soaked Lucifer, with red staining his pristine shirt. “Lucifer! Are you hurt? What happened?” She asked, concerned. He grimaced before answering pained. “Is Mazikeen home? I need her help.” Chloe shook her head before motioning for him to come in, grabbing a blanket to warm up the shivering devil. “Are you bleeding?” She asked. He looked down, confused. “Oh, yes I suppose I am.” He grimaced once again. “Do you need an ambulance?” “No, there’s nothing a doctor can do for me. I just need Maze.” He replied. “I’ll call her.” The Detective grabbed her phone to call her roommate, knowing that if Lucifer didn’t want to talk, he wouldn’t. 

By the time Maze arrived, Lucifer had passed out on the couch, face twisted in agony. Gently waking him, she repeated the same questions Chloe had an hour earlier. He signaled for them to go to her room and she guided him off the couch. Once Maze closed the door, Lucifer unfurled his wing and she gasped. The pure wing was painted with red, which was spreading at a faster rate not it wasn’t concealed; and the outer half was bent to an angle that was far from natural. The demon had never seen her master so broken, nobody back home dare disrespect the king. After she recovered from her initial shock, Maze jumped into action, stealing the first aid kit from the bathroom and the alcohol from the cupboard.

Back in the living room, Chloe would be lying if she were to say she wasn’t disheartened that her partner couldn’t confide in her, and it wasn’t like he was ashamed of his body, it was a point of pride. Despite her slight jealousy, the detective’s heart still ached whenever a grunt or a cry of pain came from the room opposite. “Mommy, is Lucifer going to be okay?” Trixie asked, emerging from the stairs in her pajamas. “ Yes baby, Maze is taking good care of him.” Trixie paused for a moment, thoughtfully before answering. “But shouldn’t you be helping Lucifer? You did that first aid course for work.” Chloe realised that her daughter was correct and replied so, before going to join the two in the other room.

She opened the door and the first thing Chloe noticed was the reddened feathers. She followed her eyes up and saw her partner looking extremely pale, with pain stricken across his face. Gasping drew the pair’s attentions to the doorway and Lucifer felt his heart drop and felt the worst suffering he had done all night. This was it, the Detective had found out the truth, no going back. She would fear him and tell him to leave. Before he had managed to form a sentence, Lucifer started to feel dizzy and lightheaded, and he surrendered into a black abyss. 

Once returning to drowsy consciousness, he heard muffled voices outside the door. “So Lucifer is actually the devil?” “Yes.” “And you’re actually a demon?” “Yes.” “Holy shit, um okay.” She was taking it quite well, he assumed, having only heard this part of the conversation. “Are you sure?” Okay, not so well. “Decker, yes. Now your partner and primarily friend has collapsed from blood loss and is continuing to bleed out as we speak. So can you get your Shit together so I can go fix him up? Or the next case you will be investigating will be in your own home.” Maze yelled, growing increasingly annoyed with the broken record stood before her. Lucifer heard a door slam and felt a presence beside him. “How’d she take it?” he asked, or rather, thought he asked, since it sounded more like ‘hodshtakt’. The demon put a hand to his forehead and lulled him back to sleep, knowing he needed to conserve as much energy as possible. “We’ll talk it over with Decker when you are better. Right now though, that is what we need to focus on.”


End file.
